1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the manufacture of a CO.sub.2 powered dragster, and a method of making same, which substantially expands the capacity and capability of a conventional low-cost, three axis machine tool in order to efficiently, effectively, and economically perform functions, which are normally only capable of being performed by a number of larger, more complex and more costly machines, in order to produce a three-dimensional work, such as the CO.sub.2 powered dragster.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many large, specialized and complex machining tools and lathes which can be utilized in combination with one another to configure a variety of solid three-dimensional objects. Unfortunately, however, those high capacity machines are quite expensive and are not practical for use by small businesses, designers or hobbyists who wish to independently manufacture a variety of works. As such, those small businesses and hobbyists are often limited by the capacity of their equipment and must turn to other methods, such as hand forming and carving, if they desire to make a work outside the capacity of their conventional tooling.
One relatively low-cost piece of equipment which is commonly implemented and utilized in smaller scale operations, is a three axis machine tool. Such a machine tool conventionally includes a support surface on which a work is secured and as a moving, high-speed, rotating spindle structure on which a machining bit is secured for operation upon the work secured on the support surface. Generally, the rotating spindle of the three axis machine tools is structured and disposed to work along two perpendicular axis in a horizontal plane, namely an X axis and a Y axis, and along a vertical plane, namely the Z axis, as guided conventionally by computer controls. Further, the tool may be configured so that either the spindle moves over the work or the support surface, and therefore the work, moves relative to the spindle.
Unfortunately, however, due to size and cost constraints associated with conventionally available three axis machine tools, such machines often include limited operational ranges and can only move from two (2) to nine (9) inches along the horizontal planes. Additionally, those machines can only approach the work through an upper horizontal surface, and are not capable of efficiently performing multi-bit functions. These limitations can be quite severe if a slightly larger or more complex work is to be machined.
One popular hobbyist activity, which is becoming more and more popular throughout schools in the form of school sponsored projects, relates to the production and manufacture of a CO.sub.2 powered dragster. Specifically, these CO.sub.2 powered dragsters include aerodynamic wood formed chassis which ride on precisely formed wheels. Conventionally, the wood formed chassis includes a bore at the rear thereof wherein a CO.sub.2 cartridge is introduced. During competitions, the CO.sub.2 is released from the cartridge and the performance of the car naturally depends upon the precise aerodynamic shaping of the chassis and the wheels. Although most conventional school wood shops include standard, small three axis computer controlled milling machines, the limited capacity and capabilities of those milling machines makes them unusable for the formation of any part of the dragster. As such, students must generally turn to hand-forming and hand-carving the chassis, a procedure which naturally can limit the aerodynamic shape and precision forming thereof. Further, neither the three axis machine tool nor a conventional, low cost lathe, which may or may not be available, are capable of precision forming the wheels. Accordingly, competitors must turn to buying stock wheels rather than being able to implement any specific performance maximizing wheel designs they have devised. In fact, it is seen that most stock wheels are actually formed by expensive and complex multi-bit or molded lathes, which are totally unrelated to the three axis machine tool which is available.
As previously mentioned, in addition to the limited capacity of the three axis machine tool as it relates to the overall size of the work to be machined, such three axis machine tools are also limited by the fact that they may only approach a work along a single vertical plane. Accordingly, even if a smaller size work were to be machined, limitations on the precision three dimensional forming capabilities of the three axis machine tool are evident. Moreover, no conventionally known machine, tool bit, or attachment is capable of providing the increased capability and capacity required for those larger projects which conventionally can only achieved utilizing a number of different, larger and very expenses pieces of equipment.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for a system which will significantly expand the capabilities and capacity of a conventional three axis machine tool, and which will provide for effective and efficient manufacture of a CO.sub.2 powered dragster chassis and wheels utilizing only that three axis machine tool and the present invention.